Motherly Feelings
by Scandinavian-Lime-Tree
Summary: Kagome ponders her relationship with Shippo. If you squint you might see a little hint of KagInu fluff :


**Because I don't think people pay as much attention to Shippo and Kagome's relationship as they should**

The scene was quiet when Kagome looked up again. The drip-dripping of water off the leaves and the splashing of the fountains were the primary sounds. A muted rumble of traffic and people could be heard, but it was fading as the conservatory closed down for the night. Starting out of her homework-induced stupor, the girl quickly packed up her bag and headed for the exit.

Kagome was trying to find unusual places to study in, because a certain half-demon had learned of the library and her friend's houses pretty quickly. She hoped that she could confuse her scent trails, and make it harder for him to interrupt her quite so often. Besides which, the conservatory had some very peaceful landscapes with beautiful flowers and scents that somehow reminded her of the feudal era with their naturalness. Being in such a diverse yet familiar place helped her to concentrate.

But now she was late. Again. Kami, Inuyasha was going to KILL her! She'd _promised _to be back by eight and it was now – she glanced at her watch – eight forty-five! Kagome groaned. He barely let her out of his sight as it was! This was _not_ going to help things!

With a sigh the girl slung her backpack into a more comfortable place on her back and hopped onto her bicycle. She'd taken to riding it around town since she was never in modern times long enough to take driving lessons, and she'd become much fitter after riding it in the feudal era. Compared to that rugged landscape, the paved streets of modern Japan were a breeze.

Kagome squeezed through the crowds, speeding home so that she wouldn't anger said hanyou more than she absolutely had to, rounding a corner however, her eyes widened in panic. Where was she again? Kagome frantically started retracing her steps mentally.

_Ok, from the conservatory you go three blocks down to Kimiko's Bakery, then you cross 25__th__ Street onto 108__th __Ave. Then you turn right at Kyou's Bookstore and bike one block, then turn right at WacDonald's…Uh oh…I think I turned…left…aww crap!_

She sighed. She'd continued on this road since the bridge, but she'd been too preoccupied with her own thoughts to really pay attention to where she was going and couldn't remember the way back to WacDonald's from where she was now.

"Argh, I wish Shippo was here!" Kagome muttered under her breath. In the past year or so Shippo had developed an exceedingly acute sense of direction, he could remember exactly where he'd been and find his way easily if he knew the general location of where he was trying to go. It was like Map quest and a compass had taken up residence in his brain. The girl smiled with pride for her little kitsune, he was growing up so well and becoming very helpful to the rest of the group. He was never afraid to speak his mind – which got him into more than one fight with Inuyasha – but he was intelligent, inquisitive and kind. He was a son any mother could be proud of.

At that thought Kagome's heart tightened. Shippo's mother and father would never know the person Shippo was growing into. Did it hurt Shippo to know this? Did he think of it often?

_He must, but… he'll know that they… oh I hope they can see him from heaven. How happy they'd be to see him maturing like he is!_

Kagome started, when had she begun thinking like a mother? Then she smiled, maybe – maybe she was like a mother to him in some ways. Everyone needed a mother, and while she was young, she'd already been taking care of him hadn't she? Maybe it was okay to love him like a mother would, because anyway, she didn't know if she could stop herself now. Love crept up on a person like that, and once you did love there was no going back.

A series of curses brought the girl back to her senses. Inuyasha was descending on her from a nearby building, and he was looking decidedly irritated.

"Oi wench! What's the meaning of this! Do you know how late it is!?"

"I know Inuyasha, and I'm very sorry! Please forgive me!" Kagome clapped her hands together and bowed her head. "I lost track of time studying and… then I just got lost altogether…"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. Let's just get going ok? What are you doing here anyways?"

Kagome looked around, and for the first time noticed that she was in front of a toy store.

"Hmm… Inuyasha, do you think we could stop in here for a moment? I'd like to get a little something for Shippo…"

**Fin**

**Ha, ha, how did you like it? It's the first fan fiction that I've ever posted online, so reviews would be welcome! Just press that little purple button below here! Please, please, pleeeease?? puppy dog eyes**


End file.
